


SoCiAl DiStAnCiNg

by Bi_And_Bottom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, So here's this, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, because fuck infinity war, because fuck it we ball, canon compliant until right before infinity war, except they don't really touch during the sexy times, it feels like the coronavirus is ruining my life and i need a way to cope, not an au, power bottom bucky barnes, service top steve rogers, social distancing, sweet aftercare stucky because i'm a soft bitch, when invasive thoughts become a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Bottom/pseuds/Bi_And_Bottom
Summary: The world sees social distancing as a necessary safety precaution. Bucky sees social distancing as a fun way to wreck Steve. Good thing COVID-19 has shut the world down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	SoCiAl DiStAnCiNg

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my unhealthy (?) coping mechanism. This is also the first smut I've ever posted, so gentle feedback is *chefs kiss*. Hope you enjoy

From where Bucky had Steve tied up, the dildo was fucking in and out of Bucky’s ass right at Steve’s eye level. They were about six feet apart, but it still gave Steve the right view to make him drool and fuck his fists harder.

This was only a couple of hours after they saw the video memo that was left for everyone in the building detailing all of the new protocol to be put in place temporarily, most importantly that they were to be quarantined to their own units for two weeks which included any and all enhanced persons because, despite impeccable immune systems, this was something they had never seen before and they could be carriers and it was better to err on the side of caution and whatever else Banner had said. He said they had to do this because CDC protocol said no one should be tested if they were asymptomatic, but Steve wasn’t really listening. He trusted Banner to do the right thing especially because he sounded as frustrated with the American health system as Steve had been for the past century. He also didn’t really listen because Bucky was giving him bedroom eyes; they didn’t actually know how much fucking they could do with a mandatory two weeks alone at this condition of their mental and physical health, but they were determined to find out.

Bucky had immediately pushed him onto the couch and sucked his brain out through his dick, and when Steve finished, Bucky perched himself on top of Steve and let him jerk Bucky off over his incredible chest which Bucky was still not used to. After that Bucky laid down on top of him, and they enjoyed a peaceful, sated couple of minutes until that went to shit and they started making out like depraved teenagers again.

Bucky said he wanted to wreck him which Steve was _always_ on board with, so Steve didn’t ask any questions when Bucky pulled him into their huge master bedroom and told him to hold still in the middle of the room as Bucky went to get what he needed. When he came back, Bucky tied him up with these fancy ropes that he got a while ago. Every time they used them Steve was beyond thankful for the absurdity of modern culture.

He tied a harness around Steve’s chest and biceps that made his muscles look twice as fuckable and tied his calves to his thighs, confining him in a kneeling position with his hands and forearms free for the moment. That was when the rope that he grabbed ran out and when Steve had incorrectly assumed that that was all of the bondage for this, but Bucky got up and, after walking around him with a wide berth a few times just to tease him, came back with more rope and the lube and secured Steve’s obscenely wet hands around his hard cock. What followed was instructions not to let go of his cock and not come until told otherwise.

As Bucky dawdled around, slowly working the two of them up but never coming too close to Steve, Steve fucked his fists, slowly getting faster, tighter, rougher. Bucky pinched at his own nipples for awhile, touched his own cock fleetingly, made a show of stripping, and let his dirty fucking mouth run as he painstakingly set out lube, their favorite dildo, and their clear fleshlight on the bed in front of Steve.

They were both quickly driving Steve crazy. Bucky was deliberately keeping his distance and telling Steve how to touch himself, when to run his fingers lightly over and around the head of his cock, when to slow down and squeeze himself and when to snap his hips faster and harder, talking and touching different toys as he described the hottest possible things they could do with their current situation. Steve was letting him do it, get in his head and make him fuck his fists harder, maddeningly softer, and ultimately closer to the brink of orgasm.

By the time Bucky was face down ass up and stretching himself open, Steve was so fucking close to coming, begging and begging for Bucky. “Do you even know what you’re begging for?” Bucky demanded.

“You,” Steve babbled, sounding completely wrecked, “to come, to touch you, for you to touch me, you just you, please, anything Buck, please.”

“How vague,” Bucky said dismissive and cool despite how he was slipping his finger into himself to stretch his hole and reveling on how fucking good it felt to touch himself while Steve watched with rapt attention, “Get back to me when you figure it out.”

Once Bucky added another finger, Steve sobbed, “please, please Buck, lemme touch you, please.”

Bucky hummed, pretending to mull it over, “No,” he said, still keeping his cool, “haven’t you heard about all that social distancing stuff? It’s not safe.”

“I’m enhanced,” Steve said, pleading.

“What if you’re a carrier?” Bucky said, pushing him.

“ _Y_ _ou’re_ enhanced,” Steve persisted.

“We can never be too safe,” Bucky said just as stubbornly.

“We were just touching each other for the past hour!” Steve said almost hysterically.

“I like to make you work for it. Sue me,” Bucky said, still keeping his cool as he lubed up his two toys.

“How do I work for it then?” Steve demanded.

“You don’t,” Bucky said smugly.

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve begged before Bucky cut him off with a long, low moan as he pushed the toy into himself. “ _Fuck_ ,” Steve responded like he was the one the fake cock was pushing into. He was babbling again as he pleaded for anything at all from Bucky.

Bucky had the fleshlight in his right hand resting on the mattress at just the right angle to fuck it easily but make the slide of his cock in and out of it fucking delicious. He had the base of the veiny silicone cock in his left hand held steady above him as he arched his back and fucked himself from both directions. His ass was perfectly presented to Steve, wet and full and enticing.

Bucky just laid back and enjoyed. He enjoyed the feeling of fucking himself on either side, the tight wet slide around his cock adding to the striking feeling of being stuffed full with textured silicone cock that rubbed just right against the sensitive walls of his hole. He enjoyed how hot Steve looked right now from what he could see between his own legs, flushed from head to cock, the ropes making his obscene muscles look somehow bigger, and the lube and precome mixing to make his hands and cock drip in the most tantalizing way. Most of all, he enjoyed the fact that Steve was down right desperate for him and sounded so fucking pretty, begging and whining for him continuously and incoherently as he was. Bucky moaned as he fucked himself back and forth between the two toys harder.

“ _Please_ ,” Steve whined, doing his best not to come all over his fists and the carpet at the sight of Bucky looking at him through his spread legs and still continue to fuck himself silly, “I wanna come so bad _please_.”

“No,” Bucky said simply and airily. “But I bet you’d love to be over here right about now, huh,” he ignored Steve and kept going, kept pushing despite the distance between them, “you’d love for me to let you hold on to the dildo, hm? You’d love to be the one inside me. Bet you want so bad for me to let you be involved in any way at all in how hard I’m about to come, don’t you? It could be your mouth instead of the fleshlight. Could be fucking your throat so hard right now, and you’d thank me after. You wouldn’t even be allowed to come, and your voice would be wrecked, but you’d still be so happy that I let you touch me that it wouldn’t matter. Too bad for all this social distancing shit then; you can’t even get close enough for me to come on you.”

Steve was reduced to one word, just a string of _please_ s falling from his mouth helplessly without any care for enunciation as his head fell back and he looked at the ceiling as if asking the god he no longer believed in to help him get what he wanted somehow even though he didn’t even know exactly what that was -- because despite everything, the bondage and the indifference from Bucky and the almost painful edging and the maddening denial of getting to touch anything but his own cock, this was exactly what turned him on most and made him come hardest, and Bucky damn well knew that.

“Hey,” Bucky snapped immediately, “look at me.”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve moaned, looking back down at him and changing his mantra to _Bucky_ like he’d never known another word and didn’t want to learn any.

“Yeah Stevie, favorite thing you ever saw, huh?” Bucky said, finding his rhythm again. Steve nodded senselessly at him, almost in tears from how bad he wanted to come, wanted to touch, wanted to taste, just _wanted_.

Bucky adjusted the angle slightly, and the dildo was suddenly nailing his prostate directly. Bucky cried out; it was all so overwhelming in the best possible way: having himself stuck between the two toys and Steve sitting there tied up, begging and jerking himself silly just because he wanted to make Bucky happy. Bucky fucked himself harder and deeper, approaching the edge and savoring in the feeling of being so well fucked and having Steve so close and incoherent even from a couple of yards away.

Distracted as he was, Steve still knew Bucky was getting close, and it was working him up. He was whining and writhing, totally desperate, but now he wasn’t just desperate to touch, to be touched, to _come_ ; he was completely fucking desperate to see Bucky come, and he knew he at least wouldn’t be denied that which just made him want it more.

When he finally came, Bucky buried himself in the fleshlight as deep as he could and continued to fuck himself with the dildo and moan obscenely as he roughly hit his prostate over and over until it was too much. Steve whimpered as he watched Bucky shudder through his orgasm, his taint and hole convulsing beautifully. Bucky’s body lost all of its tension suddenly; like someone cut the string holding him together, he slumped into the bed.

When he was finally good and ready, Bucky pulled the dildo out slowly, shivering as he went. He carefully pulled his softening cock out of the fleshlight, mindful to keep as much come in the toy as he could. He rolled to a lazy sitting position, looking down at Steve’s desperate, miserable face fondly. 

“Please,” Steve gasped at him.

“Aw, Stevie,” Bucky said sweetly, delicately standing and approaching Steve as he held his dildo with his thumb and pinkie and dipped two of his fingers into the toy to scoop some come up. When he was finally standing above Steve, he fed the come to him, letting him suck his fingers clean and then some until he finally pulled his fingers out. He set the fleshlight to the side and took the dildo in his left hand while he pushed Steve’s hair back with his right.

“Thank you,” Steve said, leaning into the slight touch.

“Thank _you_ for your manners, Stevie,” Bucky said over sweetly, but Steve just whimpered and accepted the attention and praise. “Open,” he said before he pushed the used dildo into Steve’s mouth as far as it could easily go and gently fucked it in and out. “I want you to come,” Bucky said. All Steve did was whimper and move his hips up into his hands in more frenzied, choppy thrusts. “I said come, Steve,” he demanded with more force. Steve moaned louder, coming long and hard over his fists and the carpet a few harsh twitches later.

The dildo slipped out of his mouth. “Thank you,” Steve babbled desperately, “thank you thank you _thank you_.” Steve shuddered as he pushed his face into Bucky’s hip and pulled his cock out of his hands with what little motion he could manage and barely started to come down.

“Hey,” Bucky said, harshly pulling Steve back by the hair and fucking his face with the dildo again. Steve moaned brokenly around the toy, his cock still twitching and leaking come everywhere. “I never said to take your hands off of yourself.” Steve immediately followed the implicit order, whining miserably the whole time. Bucky draped a leg over Steve’s shoulder, nudging Steve’s hips with his heel and keeping Steve going. The come kept pouring out of him down his fingers.

“Please,” Steve gasped, unintelligible around the dildo but Bucky had heard it enough times to understand.

“First you beg to come, and now you beg to stop? You need to pick one, Stevie.”

“Please,” Steve cried around the toy again.

“Only because you sound so sweet for me,” Bucky relented, sliding his leg off of Steve, taking the dildo away from him, and letting go of his hold on Steve’s hair to pet him there tenderly. “You can let go now, sweetie,” Bucky told him in a tender tone that he saved just for Steve as he crouched down to untie him. Bucky let Steve’s hands free first and brought them up to his mouth. He kissed around Steve’s wrists first, soothing the marks from the rope even as they faded on their own, before he made his way up to Steve's fingers and let the come collect on his lips. Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve deeply, sharing the come between them. Steve let his hands rest on Bucky’s hips and hummed even though he didn’t put any effort into the kiss, like there was only so much effort and focus to go around, like he was just happy to touch and be touched at all. 

With Steve as floaty and content as he was, it was a long process before Bucky had Steve sitting on their bathroom counter. Bucky wiped him clean of sweat and lube and come with a warm washcloth, dropping sweet kisses and sweet nothings here and there as he went until he was satisfied and finally perfunctorily wiped himself off.

“I want to go get us some snacks and water,” Bucky told Steve, running his fingers over his cheekbones and jaw, “do you want me to take you to the bedroom and bring them to you or just bring you to the kitchen with me?”

Steve slumped against Bucky, his forehead resting against Bucky’s neck. “Don’t stop touching me,” he whined.

Bucky chuckled lowly muttering a fond, “okay, Stevie.” It took a little maneuvering to pick Steve up in a comfortable carry to take him all the way to the kitchen and sit him on the counter there too.

Once Steve had a whole glass of water and a few crackers, Bucky finally calmed down, let his hands rest on Steve’s hips, and started to ask about the scene. “It was real good,” Steve said dreamily even around the cracker in his mouth, “You know I like those ropes, and I like how hot you looked, and I thought the whole edging myself thing was a bit of a challenge, but challenges are hot and the orgasm was real good.”

Bucky couldn’t help but to laugh at him a bit: “of course you thought the challenge of it was the hottest part.”

Steve pouted and whined at him, “But it _was_.” Bucky just smiled, pecked his lips, fed him another cracker, and kissed his cheeks until Steve was a giggly, blushy mess.

It wasn’t long until they were tucked into bed together, Steve wrapped safely in Bucky’s arms in front of him.

“This isn’t the regulation six feet, Buck,” Steve said in a sleepy but stern voice.

Bucky chuckled softly and pressed his forehead against the top of Steve’s spine. “You’re a punk, you know that?”

“I don’t think you can tell,” Steve told him, “but I’m sticking my tongue out at you.”

“I love you,” Bucky said sweetly.

“I love you, too, you jerk. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> any and all kudos/comments will make me cry happy tears. that's a threat.  
> Also I have twitter so hmu @Bi_And_Bottom


End file.
